One Piece Legacy: The Battle of water 7 part 11
Tack and Rangton walk into a bar, where Rangton puts three fingers up, for three beers. Tack walks to the end of the bar, and sits down at a table. Tack looks around the bar, and notices a woman with a steak. Tack starts to drool, and his head stretches to her. "What steak is that?" The woman grabs the steak, and hides it behind her back. "MY STEAK!" "I just want to share..." "Lies. I know that look, it is the look of a gluttonous man!" "I'm not Gouttonous, I just really like stuffing food in my mouth." Rangton pulls Tacks neck, and Tack slams into his chair. Tack holds his neck, and has tears in his eyes. "That wasn't nice Rangton." "Do you want to reveal your true identity to everyone in this bar? You know a 3rd star is commanding this place. Masatoshi is a strong marine as well. He is said to have stopped entire pirate crews long before he became a vice admiral. Many of them being infamous crews, and one or two even being super rookies. Tack, don't just pick a fight with him. He's probably almost as strong as Benjamin, and Benjamin could have killed all of us combined." "But he didn't, and instead we became friends." "Well, I have to say, it was kind of anticlimactic. I did expect a massive battle of epic proportions." "We would have lost." Rangton is surprised, and grins a little bit. A waitress hands Rangton his beers, and he snaps his finger. "Give this good man a steak. A juicy steak. No... The juiciest." Tack sparkles, and nods fully. Rangton sips his drink, and sets it down, with a little grin on him. "So, Tack, I am rather impressed by your observation. I expected you not to say those type of words. I expected 'I could have kicked his ass'." "Well, I would have said that if I could. But I couldn't. Benjamin was stronger then us, and I didn't want to get us all killed for nothing. If we had too, I would have fought him... But we didn't have too. I chose the option that would stop him and prevent my crews death." Rangton is visibly impressed, and drinks his entire beer. "Well Tack, I'm impressed. I have to say, I'm glad to be under you more and more every day. I mean, you seem simple, and you are simple... But you have some complexities in you. Such as your observation at Benjamin, and about your past history with woman." "So? What does that have to do with anything?" "It means one thing. You act like women are the same as men, but yet you know. You know that's not true." "So?" "So, that means one thing. I thought you asexual. Tack, you tricked me. You actually made me underestimate you. That makes you a terrifying man, in my opinion." "I just had sex. Is that so important?" "Well, thinking about it... Seems impossible. How did it happen?" "Well, first I took off my pants..." "NOT THAT! I mean, who was she?" "Oh? Well..." -1 year ago- "TACK!" Mason, in an apron that says 'I'm a happy dad with a happy son', and he is making bacon and eggs. Tack comes inside, holding a girls hand. The girl is a tall blonde woman, wearing a white sundress. Mason looks surprised, and Tack pumps his fist. "Mason! I have a girlfriend!" Mason looks shocked, and he nearly drops his food. He looks to the woman, and goes to her. He checks her out, and notices who she is. "I know you! Nunally! The butchers daughter." "Yes, I am. Tack came to my father's place to get meet, and I asked him out. I always considered him rather cute, if fashion wise he is weird..." Tack looks confused, and looks to his yellow shirt with black polka dots. Weird fashion choice? This is the epitome of fashion. Mason, worrying about Tack, fired some questions at Nunnaly. "How long have you been dating, what is cute about Tack, what's Tack favorite meat, are you after our money, and are you willing to make Tack the happiest man on the world." "Just for 10 minutes, he has the cutest little freckles on him, trick question, he loves all the meat, I'm not after your money, I'm in your home. Lastly, yes." "... I like you. Let me go get a little something for the two of you!" Mason walks out, to get a little present for Nunally, and Tack looks weirded out. Nunally hugs Tack, and walks him upstairs. "Now, let's see if you are made of rubber." -Present- "STOP!" Rangton punches his face, and groans. "Horrible idea. Let's end this discussion. Forever. God, picturing you... I need bleach for my brain. Lots of it. Just picturing you do it makes me squeamish." "Well, you asked." "I regret. Hey Tack, why did you bring me with you?" "I thought that we should get to know each other a little more. I mean, we don't talk to each other much, and I want to know you some more." "Tack, you're rubber, and I'm glue. We don't match up much." "But we're still friends." "Yeah... We are." The two laugh, and Tack gets his food. He stuffs them all in his mouth, with Rangton staring and looking to his drink. "So... Tack, wanna hear something?" Tack chews up a steak, and nods to Tack. "Okay... I think I need to confess something's. Tack, I did some stuff. Stuff I am not proud off. I know you're the type to live and forget... But these are serious." "What?" "I... I ate those waffles Malk made for you." Tack looks hurt, and looks away. He tries to speak, but is clearly shellshocked bywhat Rangton has uttered to him. The sheer horrifying implications of what he said still rung in Tack's ears. Tack begins to speak, finally catching his words to say what needs to be said. This could change the entire dynamic of the Attack pirates forever. "Rangton... You're buying more steaks." "Okay." The two forgive Rangton, and hear loudfootsteps at the door. "So then I said to him, 'yeah, of course I dare'. The guy looked so shocked, I swear, his jaw hit the floor so hard that I think the planent shook a bit." They hear laughs, with Merlyn and Diggle walking into the restaurant. Rangton, looks to Tack, and sips his beer. "Well... What we needed was a battle to the death to end this nice evening. Wouldn't have been an average adventure for the Attack pirates without it." - Vance stuffs a large potato and his mouth, and pumps his fists in the air. Everyone else in the house looked pained, but they all cheer. "WE DID IT!" The old woman hugs Vance, and Vance hugs her back, with tears in their eyes and Vincent's mouth covered with a very large potato. The others jump into the group hug, and Vincent swallow his potato. "68. We did it." "I know... We did it..." "So... Anyone feel like dinner?" Vance and the others laugh, and keel over from the pain of overeating. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc